


That one remarkable memory

by Kairin16



Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time is disastrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one remarkable memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_me09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/gifts).



> Fill for my Angst Bingo card for the square Bad Sex. Dedicated t [](http://the-me09.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_me09**](http://the-me09.livejournal.com/). Forgot completely yesterday to say that this piece is companion to aforementioned lovely's two fics: [Experiments](http://the-me09.livejournal.com/38308.html) and [A Bell Rang](http://the-me09.livejournal.com/38696.html#cutid1)

The wings on his back weren’t as much of an inconvenience as he had thought they would be at the start. It was gratifying to just soar into the sky when he was surrounded and it was pretty much worth it for the simple shock it caused in enemy ranks, the faces in the black masks turning upwards to follow his movements with awed eyes. This was usually the moment when the rest of commandos struck, taking almost all of them before they had time to notice that something else than flying men were happening around them. Once he heard a man whisper “angel”, but as it was right after the said man tried to shoot at his best friend, he didn’t take the words to heart much.

He still kept it hidden. You could say all you wanted about Bucky, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how it would end if anyone saw him with wings on his back. There would be more experiments, he would be locked in the laboratory for months, the generals not caring about him or the war, but about how to replicate what was done to him. So he curled them close to each other and pulled on a long trench coat wherever they went between public, keeping his smile in place so no one would comment.

Picking up girls became hard, but he thought that it was pretty much equal exchange when now he had Steve run his fingers over the tip of his wings whenever he thought Bucky was already asleep. It was charming how the man was unsure of the welcome of his touch even after that day near the river when Bucky couldn’t make his interest more clearer if he whipped his cock out his pants and mauled Steve on the stop. But that was what he ultimately loved in the younger man, the shyness and careful mind when he approached anything he wanted.

The trench coat was kept in his bag when they were travelling only in company of commandos though. He had nothing to hide from his men, especially since most of them were present when the wings sprouted from his back in accompany to screams and blood. Now that they were mostly white and his back wasn’t a picture of some gore movie, they started joking that they had guardian angel. For his own, Bucky kept closer to Steve than before, not because he was afraid of any of their men, but because even accidental touch to his wings gave him an electrical jolt moving through his body and resting in his cock.

It was much nicer when Steve was the one brushing his hand over the side of the feathers or reaching to straighten Bucky’s gun strap, the back of his hand moving over the base of the wing and making Bucky shiver. It was inevitable that after weeks of these touches and watching Steve’s fingers twitch in the desire to touch more, Bucky would finally snap. He was only human, and he had a healthy libido that he kept in check lately, waiting for Steve to finally give him what they both wanted. He should have known that he would have to be the one to reach for it.

Their first time was ridiculously bad. Steve didn’t know where to keep his hands, fumbling with buttons and zippers, his mouth clumsy under Bucky’s. But it didn’t matter when they were finally naked and pressed together in their tent, their cocks rubbing against each other. He was so close to release, Steve’s flushed face and dark eyes swimming in his vision and making the whole thing so much more pleasurable when Steve rolled them to their sides and one of the wings twisted below Bucky, making him cry out in pain.

The fuckers were sensitive alright and it wasn’t only to pleasure. Steve panicked, reaching behind Bucky, and accidently grabbing few of his feathers, making him yelp and push the bigger man away. He was holding few of the white feathers in his fist and it hurt so much that Bucky had to squeeze his eyes tight just to keep himself from crying. He curled around the abused wing, smoothing the feather with his fingers and trying to regulate his breathing. They didn’t speak about it and they didn’t try again for weeks.

But they did finally, Steve kissing apologies into Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky sliding his hands into Steve’s hair and tugging his head up for a slow kiss, licking his forgiveness into the man’s mouth. They went slow and careful, because no matter how likely it was that they would get interrupted, they weren’t going to risk repeating that disastrous first time again. Steve was happy to stick to basic stuff, reaching for Bucky’s cock with his hand, but this wasn’t what Bucky wanted.

Nothing was certain in the time of war, especially not that they would have a chance to repeat that. So he pushed a jar of salve into Steve’s hand, whispering encouragement and instructions in the skin of his neck, while Steve pushed one than two and three fingers inside him, making him arch and moan and twist back on them, seeking something more, something he wanted for he didn’t know how long now.

Finally Steve sat back on his haunches, moving his fingers out and slicking his cock, squeezing it the base for a moment so he wouldn’t come too soon. He was beautiful, with his golden hair falling in the disarray over his forehead and blue eyes almost turned black, looking at Bucky from under his pale lashes like he was sun and moon itself. He took a deep breath and settled on Steve’s lap, straddling him with his back to the other man and sinking down.

The cock in his ass made him arch and moan, pleasure filling all his senses but it was only when Steve pulled him closer, his broad chest pushing between Bucky’s wings and rubbing in exactly the right way that Bucky keened, throwing his head back and settling it on Steve’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for either of them till they were done, the friction too much, the heat too strong and soon Bucky was shooting his come over his own chest, Steve stilling and biting on his shoulder to keep from moaning too loud when he himself came.

They didn’t separate that night, laying curled with each other, Steve’s fingers carding slow and careful between Bucky’s feathers, straightening the rumpled ones and looking at him with such love that it was almost impossible to not kiss him. Bucky didn’t even try.

Days later, when he laid crumpled in the snow, his wings bloody mess of broken bones and missing feathers under him, he remembered that night and made peace with the on-coming death. Angel was going back to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [ tumblr ](http://lifesmarvels.tumblr.com)


End file.
